The new girl
by TheWalkingDeadGirl
Summary: 2 years of Maggie's life has all been a dream! She was in a coma after a bad riding accident when she was 18. Now she's facing problems adjusting to reality. She still cares about Daryl but in reality she's dating Glenn. She loves Glenn and she knows it. What will her new problems bring?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a gleggie (Glenn and Maggie) story. There is no apocalypse in this one.**

Chapter 1

Maggie's POV

I was starting a new school today, called Fern Field School. Dad said it would be better for me to go here because it was closer to home and overall a nicer school. I wasn't too happy about leaving my friends but I knew it was for the best. It was 7 am I had just got up, I was quite tired and getting up this early really did not help. I got dressed in my casual a vest top, skinny jeans, lace up boots and a jumper. I went for breakfast, I poured myself some cereal and sat down and ate it. Then i went to go brush my teeth and put my makeup on, I grabbed my bag and headed out of the farm for the bus. The bus came at 7:45 and I got there for 8 am. Class started at 8:30am.

When I got to school I went to the main reception to go get my class schedule and map of the school. I found my way to English using my map the best I could. I swear I had it the wrong way round at some point. I got to the class door, I suddenly felt really nervous. Everyone else was already seated when I entered. I walked up to the teacher. "I'm Maggie Greene the new student" I said quietly to him. I could hear people whispering about me. "Ok Maggie you can go sit next to Glenn" he said as he pointed to my chair. Glenn was Asian he had dark short hair and brown eyes. I sat down next to him and got out my pencil case. "Hi I'm Glenn" He confidently said looking up from his work. "Hi I'm Maggie" I said smiling at him. Mr Lark the teacher passed me a purple book from the cupboard and told me what I had to write on it: My name, Form, the subject and classroom and the teacher. Me and Glenn talked all lesson quietly and got to know each other well. He was really confident and funny, he was also friendly which I liked about him.

Glenn was in my next lesson Science. He showed me the way and it turned out we had the same timetable and form. My science teacher is called Mr Shah, he's horrible. Science past quickly as me and Glenn talked and found out more about each other. He asked about the farm and what it was like. I asked him about his family and hobby's. And before we knew it we were good friends. There was something about Glenn that I really liked, I had a feeling I could trust him. The rest of the day past faster than I thought. Glenn offered me a ride home so I took his offer. "Thanks" I said. "For what?" He asked. "Helping me around and driving me home" I smiled. "No problem, anything for a friend." He grinned back at me. His car pulled up outside the farm. "Thanks for the ride" I said. "No problem" He shouted out of the window. We waved at each other and I walked up to my house.

"How was school" Dad asked concerned. "Good, I met a new friend. He's called Glenn, He gave me a ride home" I smiled. He shook his head and tried to smile. I knew he wasn't too happy because he was a boy. And I knew he never approved of my Friends that were boys. It was spring break next Friday; we had 3 weeks off, to do what we pleased. I hoped I would be able to make plans to see Glenn. He was such a fun person to be around and never really got bored.

The next few days went really quickly I made lots of new friends, saw Glenn...A lot. Fell out with my dad over Glenn. He was complaining about how much I saw Glenn and the fact I never spent time with any of my other friends. Today was amazing! Me and Glenn went to the fair and spent the day with each other, it was so fun. I came home from spending the day at the fair with Glenn. "Don't you have you have any other friends you could have gone to the fair with" dad grumbled. "Yeah its just Glenn is my Best friend and I wanted to go with him instead." I smirked. "I hope you two are being safe, with how much time you're spending together lately." He said and shook his head. "Dad we're just friends, ok, get a grip. Just because he's a boy doesn't mean I'm going to shag him!" I screamed and started walking off. "Where are you going" He yelled. "To Glenn's... Where do you think?" I shouted and walked to the farm gate. He didn't follow me.

I rang Glenn. "Can you come and pick me up please?" I said upset. "Yeah sure be there in 10!" he said. "Thanks..." I replied and hung up. That was what I liked about Glenn, he wouldn't ask he would just come and get me. He would later of course when I was calm. Glenn arrived and I got in. "So what happened" he asked. "...me and my dad had a fight, because he thought I was spending too much time with you..." I said cautiously and smiled. "You ok now?" he smiled. "Yeah thanks...I don't want to be too much trouble, but could I spend the night at your house?" I grinned. "Of course my mum won't mind" He laughed. Glenn was so good to talk to; he would make time for you even if it might be a problem. When we got to his house his mum was out. "My mum's gonna be late home from work" he said opening the door for me. When we were inside we went up to his room. It was about 6pm. He had a double bed with a blue bed cover, a desk in the corner and a bookshelf and wardrobe on the right wall. "I'll sleep on the sofa you can have my bed" He smiled. "Glenn...I don't mind sharing with you" I said. He came closer to me. He took my hand and pulled me into a kiss, his lips were soft and his body heat radiated off of him. His tongue entered my mouth and the kiss was more furious. He held me round the waist pulling me closer. I ran my fingers through his dark hair and held his next tightly.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been awhile just been busy with school work lately, really hope you like, if you have any requests for what u might like me to do with the story please say in the reviews**

Chapter 2

Maggie's POV

I woke up late that next day, it was around 11am when i woke. I was in Glenn's bed, I turned around to see if Glenn was there but he wasn't. He was laid on the floor on an airbed. Why was he laid on an airbed?

And then it hit me . . . me and Glenn had kissed last night; maybe he didn't want to push it. Glenn was so understanding, he knew how to treat a girl right. I didn't regret Glenn kissing me and I didn't regret what I said to my dad. Because it was true Glenn was only a good friend, last night might have changed things a little. But Glenn isn't the sort of person to make things awkward. I know we would have to talk about it at some point but for now I just wanted to enjoy my spring break with Glenn.

I was dreading talking to my dad I would have to talk to him eventually. I wasn't going to now though. My plan is to spend the holidays with Glenn at his house, give my dad time to think and then go and talk to him just before school starts up again. At the end of the day I was 18, I was in my last year of school, and my dad couldn't control me. He is always going on about my attitude towards him and how I always shut him out. But I shut everyone out, to be honest the only people i haven't shut out is Glenn and my younger sister Beth. Beth is only 13 and she is my best friend we have always been close, even when we were little.

I remember when she was 10 and I was 15, I brought home my first boyfriend. I had told my dad he was just a friend. Me and my boyfriend had gone to spend the day in the woods, I didn't know Beth had followed us. She caught us kissing and ran off to tell dad. He was so mad at me he kicked my boyfriend off the farm and told him never to come back or ever to see me again. He didn't talk to me for weeks, Beth just smiled at me and I knew i just couldn't stay mad at her.

I realised i was crying and wiped my eyes. I missed those days, I just hoped if me and Glenn had started something that my dad would be more understanding. Glenn was such a good guy, he put everyone before himself.

"You awake" Glenn whispered

"Yes just about" I giggled turning over and smiling down at him on the airbed

"What do you wanna do today?" He asked

"Dunno, what do you wanna do?" I smiled

"Well I was thinking maybe we could . . . go to the duck pond, feed the ducks, then go to the fair again then go to the cafe, then we could go down to the beach then we could watch the stars on the beach then go home!" He laughed

"Sounds like a plan . . ." I said blushing slightly and pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

Glenn's POV

I loved her smile the way she bit her bottom lip when she was happy. I didn't think she would want to spend the day with me. But I was so happy she wanted too. She was such a close friend I didn't want to ruin our friendship by asking her how she felt about me. Saying that she had kissed me back last night when I kissed her . . . I didn't want to push her. I would just see how the day went and maybe something would happen tonight.

I got up from the airbed and grabbed my clothes from the floor. Maggie was smirking at me and looking me up and down. Then I realised I was naked, my face glowed red. She winked at me as I quickly covered myself up with the clothes in my hand. I quickly walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

OMG! I couldn't believe I had just done that. And all she could do was wink at me, i hope the rest of the day wouldn't be awkward. When I had finished in the bathroom I quietly walked round the corner into my room. Maggie was stood there facing away from me into the mirror in just her jeans and a bra. I turned away before she noticed me looking. But it was too late.

"Glenn?" Her voice questioned

"Y . . .yes?" I asked knowing what she was going to say

"Were you watching me get changed just then" She said pulling her top over her head.

"No . . . ummmm . . . maybe . . . yes I . . ." she cut me off and threw me onto the bed with a big grin on her face. She tied my hands to the bedposts with ribbon that she had been wearing around her wrist the other day. She blind folded me with some sort of bandanna thing. I had no idea what she was doing now.

Maggie's POV

I knew now that I liked Glenn and he was going to regret watching me get changed. I cut his t-shirt off with scissors and threw them onto the floor. I sat over him with my legs either side of his stomach. I could feel him flinching as I ran my fingers down his chest. He was quite tanned and had very nice muscles. He shivered as my fingers bounced over his muscles.

I started to suck his pulse point; I heard a moan escape his mouth. My hands rested on his chest. I kept my legs firmly wrapped around his waist. I kissed his neck furiously; as I glanced down I could see his erection in his trousers. I unbuckled his belt and slid his trousers off. I also removed his boxers and then placed my knee on his erection. He moaned at my sudden touch. I put more pressure on his erection and let my tongue enter his mouth. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. He was trembling under me. I held his face as the kiss became more furious. I started softly biting down his stomach when I reached his erection I kissed around his area. He jumped at my touch. He was getting annoyed now because I was avoiding what he wanted me to do. So you could say I was teasing him, getting my revenge and it felt good. I moved away and replaced my lips with my knee and added pressure.

"I'm not going to . . ." I cut him off by adding more pressure

He groaned and pushed into my knee so I removed my knee so he couldn't fulfil his needs. I worked my way back up to his neck kissing and biting until I found his mouth, my tongue traced over his soft lips. A groan slipped out of his tightly shut mouth. His lips shivered as my tongue entered his mouth; his tongue was fighting against mine.

I took off my clothes and threw them onto the floor; I sat back on top of him. But just in front of his erection so he could not enter me. I sent a shiver down his spine at the sudden skin on skin contact. I pressed my body against his and released one of his hands. His hand found my breast and rubbed it making me moan.

"Please . . ." He groaned.

I put a finger to his lips and he shuddered. I crushed my mouth against his and he took control of the kiss caressing my face with his one free hand. I was going to make him beg for this with all he had. I moved my mouth to his neck and began furiously sucking at his pulse, his hand found my back and I could feel him drawing patterns with his fingers. I moved my body closer to his erection. He grunted when I removed my lips from his neck and pinned his hand to the bed. With my free hand I began drawing circles around his now very awake erection, when suddenly I was stopped. Glenn got loose from my hand and tore off his blind fold. I could see lust in his brown eyes. He ripped the ribbon from his other hand. Suddenly I was being lifted, He crushed me against the wall and this was when I realised the gentle Glenn was gone.

I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist; there would be bruises there later. He thrust in to me making me squeal. I was filled with a stinging sensation; a few tears fell down my cheeks. But he didn't stop he kept thrusting in and out biting my neck, I would have marks there soon. The stinging got worse when he pushed in deep. Tears kept falling down my face, the pain was extreme. I knew he didn't mean to hurt me. I grabbed his neck with my hand; a loud moan escaped my mouth as Glenn pushed his tongue inside my mouth. His hands were running through my brown slightly wavy short hair. I thrust into me for the last time and we fell onto the bed. Tears were falling from my eyes and my eyes felt heavy. I sat on layed across him and buried my face into his chest. He hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry . . ." He whispered softly into my ear.

"It's ok, I shouldn't of teased you" I replied

I smiled at Glenn and kissed him gently, he smiled back his brown eyes filled with guilt.

"You still up for the beach later?" He said interlocking our hands.

"Yep, wouldn't miss it for the world . . ."

That was the Glenn I fell for on the first day, that was the Glenn I knew I loved . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Please review

**Chapter 3**

**Maggie's POV**

**Yesterday was the greatest day ever! After me and Glenn had . . . well you know . . . We went to the beach it was so cool. We went swimming and it was really fun, it was really warm as well. When we got out we were both soaked so we went to get towels from Glenn's car and then we cuddled on the beach with a blanket wrapped around us and watched the sun set.**

**I had just 1 week left of spring break and then it was back to school. I'm back at home now because Glenn said he had some things to do for a couple of days so I thought I'd patch things up with my dad. When I got home dad wasn't in and neither was Beth. I went to my room and threw myself on the ruffled up quilt. I couldn't believe it, so much had happened in 2 months. I had started a new school, got together with Glenn, fallen out with my dad and been to the fair for the first time in forever! **

**I started feeling hungry so I went to the fridge to get a sandwich. There was a note on the fridge that said:**

_**Maggie, Beth is at a friend's for the night and I have gone out to visit grams in Georgia so I won't be back for 1 week and a bit. Take care of Beth and I will see you when I get home.**_

_**Dad**_

**Great so he was leaving me in charge of Beth. I missed Glenn already, why did he have to be busy. Oh well at least I would see him at school on Monday next week. I wonder if he knew how much I actually cared about him. I had never felt so comfortable and safe the way I do when I'm with him. I can't stop smiling when he's with me it's like I'm on happy pills! I hope he felt the same, cause if he didn't that would just be . . . well, annoying. **

**. . .**

**It was getting late the next night and Beth still wasn't home. Then I heard the door slam and her running upstairs.**

"**Wait their missy!" I shouted stopping her. She paused at the top of the stairs.**

"**Have you been crying? Beth what happened?" I said worried**

"**Nothing . . ." She said grimly**

"**Anyway you wanna watch a movie or something?" **

"**Nah I'm good thanks" she smiled a fake smile**

"**Wait a minute . . . Don't forget to do your homework!" I laughed sarcastically**

"**Funny!" she said pretending to laugh and then walking off.**

**Great! My own sister didn't even want to spend any time with me. I was so bored it was unbelievable.**

**. . . **

**It was the morning of school and I was so tired, I had a really bad feeling about today. Something was going to go terribly wrong I just didn't know what. After about 20 minutes I pulled myself out of bed, realising it was nearly 7:30am. I had to catch the bus in 15minutes. Sh*t! I was gonna be late. I quickly grabbed my clothes, lazily put them on. Picked up my bag and headed out of the door, waving to Beth. **

**It was 7:45 and I had missed the last bus till about 9:00. That was just amazing . . . I started walking it was about 20minutes to school, so yes I was going to be late.**

**. . . **

**When I arrived at school I was 10 minutes late, I walked into science. Glenn was sat at our desk. When I sat down he didn't talk to me. Something was up and my bad feeling was just starting to get a lot worse. So I just pretended like everything was fine. Science passed quickly not having Glenn too talk to. And so did English. I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day. It was like I was in some faraway land that I was never going to return from.**

**I was feeling like that until lunch. I was heading to the diner when I saw what looked like Glenn kissing this girl called Amy or something. I had too double take. I couldn't breath. Tears filled my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I was so angry I didn't even think about it.**

"**How could you" I cried.**

**He just looked at me with guilt.**

"**Maggie wait!" he said following me.**

"**Save it Glenn! I don't wanna hear it . . ." I screamed leaving him deserted in the corridor.**

**I was so angry, I rushed to the toilets. My vision was blurry from all of the tears, they wouldn't stop flowing, I was in so much pain. How could he do that to me! I thought he loved me. I lashed out at the mirror infront of me. The mirror shattered, my hand was bleeding like crazy. But I didn't care because in that moment I didn't exist. Without even realising what I was doing I picked up the blade and slit my wrist. Blood flowed out of my fresh wound, I started feeling dizzy and that's all I remembered before i blacked out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Maggie's POV**

**I woke up in my own bed. My head was killing. I could vaguely remember what had happened that day and I felt very disorientated and wasn't sure what day or time it was. I could see the bright sun shining in through my window, a least it was daytime. I glanced around the room, everything was how I left it apart from the sleepy Beth sat in the chair in the corner of the room. She was asleep thankfully. I wasn't in any kind of mood to talk her or my dad. Or Glenn for that matter. I just wanted to be alone, without any one bothering me. Glenn had done it this time. I thought he cared about me. Then he decides to not tell me he already had a girlfriend. I can't believe he cheated on me. How dare he be so cruel? Looks like every impression I had of Glenn was wrong. He was cruel, a cheater, a player and just like every other boy I had met. Now I know why I was single for so long. **

**I hated Glenn for what he did. He broke me and I hate him because I still love him. And the stupid thing is I even miss him. I miss him being only a phone call away, I miss our chats, our days out together, I miss just having someone to go to when I needed help.**

**My head had stopped hurting now, and I was just filled with anger and sadness. Beth had just opened her eyes. She came rushing over to me.**

"**You're awake!" she said cheerfully. "Daddy, she's awake!" she squealed with joy**

**She hugged me tightly and opened the door for my dad to come in, he looked pleased but there was also disappointment in his eyes. I wanted them to just go away and leave me be. I needed to be alone.**

"**GO AWAY! GET OUT NOW, BOTH OF YOU" I screamed pushing them out of the door then slamming it shut. I slid down the door and just sat there staring blankly at the wall.**

**I couldn't understand. why had he done that to me? I couldn't get the image of them out of my head. It was like a ghost haunting me. He was so sweet so kind then he was so mean so cruel. What made him do that? Was I that bad? I looked down at my wrist it was bandaged up. I remembered what happened in the toilets. I had smashed the mirror. Grabbed a piece of glass and slit my wrist on my vein. I carefully unwrapped the bandage. There was 5 stitches running across my wrist. That was gonna leave one hell of a scar. Well done Maggie great thinking I thought to myself. **

**. . . **

**It was late that night, my dad and Beth hadn't been anywhere near my door. I think they figured out I just wanted to be alone. I know they only wanted to help. But after mum died, I was used to coping with things on my own. Dad had moved away from the farm for about 5 months, he said he couldn't live here it reminded him to much of her. So my aunt Patricia was left to look after me and Beth. Dad didn't go to her funeral either, he was so upset. I used to go to the cemetery and sit by her grave and talk to the wind. People must have thought I was crazy. She was everything to me and then she was taken away from me. Just like that. I hadn't been to the cemetery in over a year. She died about 3 years ago. I was suffering depression when she died. I cut myself and took drugs. Anything to take away the pain. **

**When I was about 12. I fell over and cut my knee, my mum took me to the house to sort it out. It was hurting so much, so she said to take away the pain. I was to focus on another pain, so she said to bite my finger. That's why I did it the other day I was in pain so I did it to take it away, I focused on another pain.**

**. . . **

**It had been 3 days since the incident with Glenn. I was missing him more than ever, I was ignoring him though. He needed to know just how much he hurt me. I already found it hard trusting people and now he had just made it 10 times worse. He had rung me about 34 times but I had just sent them to voicemail. He had text me but I hadn't even read them, at the moment I didn't care if he was sorry. I hadn't been to school these past days because I was recovering from the amount of blood loss. Apparently according to my dad I had nearly bled out. If I had been left 5 minutes more I would have been dead. Then he would have been sorry for crossing me. I was going to make him pay, if he wanted me back he was going to have to try very hard. Today was my last day at home then I was going to school. At least tomorrow was Friday. If I saw Glenn I would just ignore him and if he said anything I would just walk out. I had thought Glenn was so different. I was so wrong, if he thinks I'm just gonna forgive him he is so wrong. **

"**Maggie!" Beth yelled through the door. "Glenn is here to see you, he says its important"**

"**I don't care, don't let him in. Tell him I'm out" I yelled back.**

"**Okay?" She said confused**

**I saw Glenn walking away down the path towards his car. He glanced back at the house before he got in his car and pulled away. I wanted to talk to him, in fact I was forcing myself to ignore him. This is more than just sadness and anger now, it's more of an empty feeling that won't go away. It's like a bottomless pit inside my stomach.**

**. . .**

**It was Friday and I was sat in my first class, my only class without Glenn in it. It was history with Miss North. I'm glad he's not in this class. It gives me time to get him out of my head and get a strong head in gear. I couldn't even look at him . . . or her anymore without my eyes filling up with tears. It made me sick thinking of how he betrayed me. He only cared about himself, and because of him I now cry every night. **

**History passed very slowly without him to talk to, I missed him and I hated admitting it. I had science now with Glenn. I made my way on my own to science. All my friends weren't talking to me for some weird reason. When I got to science Glenn was sat in his normal seat. He looked happy to see me. He smiled and said hi. But I ignored him and took the spare desk behind him. The teacher's voice was like background noise in my head. Glenn kept glancing at me, he looked sad now and the guilty face crept back onto his face. He deserved to feel guilty after all it's his fault I'm gone.**

**. . .**

**When I got home I just ran to my room and cried. I needed a plan. I wanted to get my revenge now. I needed to give him what he deserved. I was going to make him feel like he was nothing to me. I was going to flirt with other boys and pretend like he didn't exist.**

**Tonight a few of my so called 'friends' were holding a party at the local bar. Daryl had asked me if I wanted to go but I had said no. I was going to ring him and say I did want to go. I was going to make Glenn so jealous, he was gonna re think crossing me. I hated him for what he did.**

"**Hi, Its Maggie. If the invitation is still open I would like to go with you to the party?" I asked down the phone**

"**Yeah sure, I'll come pick you up at 7pm okay?" he laughed**

"**Yep, I'll be waiting. See ya then" I said hanging up.**

**Daryl was a good friend, he was always there for me. I had known him since I was little. Because his parents were abusive he used to spend a lot of time at our house. He was the only one who didn't ignore me, and I owed him for what he had done for me over the years. It was 5pm at the moment that meant I had 2hours too get ready. I went to my wardrobe and scanned the row of clothes in front of me. I pulled out a short, strapless light pink dress out. This was perfect, it had I'm happy and over you written all over it. I went to my shoe rack and pulled some light pink high, high heels to go with it. I put my dress and shoes on and a silver love heart necklace on as well. I quickly put on some foundation and mascara on. Grabbed my purse and ran outside to meet Daryl. It was 6:55pm so I was just a bit early. It was cold out I could feel the breeze on my legs and face. The shiny crescent moon glistened in the clear night sky. I could hear the wind hurling around. Where was Daryl he was late now it was 5 past 7. I could feel someone watching me but I wasn't sure who or where from. **

**After another 5minutes, his black Porsche pulled up. He quickly got out, he was wearing a black suit, without a tie and the top button un done. **

"**I'm so sorry I'm late, I got stuck in traffic" he said worried.**

"**It's ok, I've just been standing out in the cold for 10 go damn minutes!" I said half angry**

"**You look freezing. Here take my jacket" he said putting his jacket around my shoulders. I held the jacket as I carefully got in the car without falling over in my high heels. It was a lot warmer in the car, the journey was silent and I just stared out of the window. I watched the tree line disappear and slowly be replaced by rows of houses and shops. We weren't going to be late for the party because that started at 8 and it was only 7:45. **

"**So . . .I heard you and Glenn broke up?" he asked**

"**Yeah . . .he cheated on me" I said holding back tears.**

"**He doesn't deserve you, you deserve so much more . . ."**

"**I know and thanks. Anyway who's is the Porsche it can't be yours?"**

"**Oh no, it's my uncles. He's letting me borrow it." He said laughing "anyway looks like we're here"**

**Daryl parked the car in the parking lot next to the bar. The parking lot was nearly full, we managed to get a spot. We headed towards the bar, when we were inside I gave Daryl his jacket back. We was greeted by Andrea who took us off to the bar.**

"**So what do you two want to drink?" She smiled**

"**2 Vodka and cokes please" Daryl smirked.**

**Daryl knew exactly what I wanted. He had known me for so long and I always drank the same. Andrea was also a friend I had known for quite awhile. I hadn't known her for as long but I had known her for 10years. So our friendship meant something to the both of us. I noticed Glenn was sat at the other side of the bar talking to Shane and rick. Andrea was dating Shane at the moment and Daryl was single. **

"**Let's dance it's my favourite song!" I squealed dragging Daryl off to dance. **

**. . . **

**The night was still going strong, it was 10pm. The music was loud in the background and I was quite . . . well very drunk! Me and Daryl were still dancing, he was also drunk. I made my way through the crowd and sat down at the bar. Glenn had been watching me all night. I ordered 2 more vodka and cokes and took one to Daryl. We were now swaying with drinks in our hand. My head was pounding but I didn't care, I needed something to take away the stress. Daryl was smiling at me and I was smiling back, I was happy for the first time in days. He put his forehead to mine. **

"**You look amazing" he smiled,**

"**Thanks" I said**

**I was lost in his deep green eyes. They were beautiful I hadn't noticed how amazing they were before. Before I knew what I was doing his lips were crushed against mine, his hands around my neck. The kiss was gentle and his tongue slowly traced over my lips. We separated and I grabbed his hand and guided him out of the bar and into the ally next to it. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me furiously; his tongue entered my mouth and wrestled with mine. His hand went up my dress and pressed against my core making me moan. His other hand ran through my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer. His hand slid up my dress nearly pulling it off. I stopped him.**

"**Not here" I said, we broke apart and walked slowly back to the car. On the way to my house we talked about our future and silly things because we were drunk. His car pulled into the farm. None of the lights were on in the house. I took his hand and led him up to the door. I opened the door. Before I could turn the light on I was being carried to my room. His soft lips crushed against mine as we fell to the bed. He ripped my dress off and threw my shoes off. I hadn't worn a bra cause the dress was strapless and tight at the top so I didn't need to. I was layed under him in my pink underwear. I ripped his shirt off, and his pants. He slid his boxers off and my knickers off too. His hard erection pressed against my wet core. His mouth furiously sucked at my neck. I moaned with pleasure, I hadn't felt this good in a long time. I was about to speak when he thrust into me. I screamed his name and that's all I remember.**

**. . .**

**I woke up the next morning, my head as fuzzy. And last night was a blur. I stretched, then realising Daryl was naked in my bed. I jumped up. I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I woke Daryl up quickly shaking him. I threw his clothes at him.**

"**Get dressed! You can't be here" I said panicking.**

"**What why?" He said pulling his clothes on.**

"**Last night was a big mistake! I was drunk" I said pushing him out of the door and outside. "I'll ring you just get out of here!"**

**OMG! What had I done, I crept back to my room and collapsed onto the bed. My head was pounding and I felt like I was going to be sick . . . Glenn would hate me if he knew. But still he deserved it for what he did! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you like it please review more chapters too come! In fact there will be lots more to come!

**Chapter 5**

**Daryl' POV**

**I hadn't really thought I had been interested in Maggie, I mean we were good friends and all. But I never thought she would have sex with me. Maybe it was because we were drunk and she didn't know what she was doing. I didn't regret last night. I was glad it happened. Last night wasn't just some random one night stand it actually meant something to me and that scared me. Maybe I had feelings for Maggie all along and didn't know. All I knew was that I had to do something about it and fast before Glenn stuck his nose in and stole her off me.**

**I was waiting for her call at my uncles. That's where I lived now since my parents died and Merle took off to some unknown destination. My Uncle had always been a better parent than my dad. Firstly he wasn't an addict to drugs and alcohol and secondly he wasn't abusive or big headed. I was just about to get bored when the phone rang. It was Maggie calling. What was I going to tell her? Was I going to tell her it meant something to me? Was I going tell her I loved her and wanted her? No . . . I shouldn't blow our friendship I would see what she had to say first. I picked up the phone at long last.**

"**Hi Maggie" I said sheepishly**

"**Hi . . . I just wanted to tell you that last night . . . Well it wasn't a mistake." She paused for a moment "And well I'm glad it happened and I'm sorry for pushing you out like that" she sounded like she was shy**

"**That's how I feel and I want you to know that I found out something last night . . . I realised I had liked you all of this time, and I was stupid for not telling you years ago."**

"**Daryl . . . I feel the same way. But now's not the time . . . I've just broken up with Glenn . . . I'm sorry" she said**

"**It's ok I understand" and with that she hung up.**

**Maggie's POV**

**He sounded so upset. I hated having to say no, last night meant something to me as well. But I didn't want Glenn thinking I didn't love him. I was caught in the middle, I was in love with my 2 best friends and I was going to have to choose. I didn't want to choose but I knew I was going to have too. **

**I needed something to take my mind off of things. Beth was in her room drawing I think. She wanted me to go to town with her the other day but I said no, so I suppose we could go today. I walked over to her room and walked in.**

"**You fancy coming shopping with me?" I asked**

"**YAY! Sure lets go" She squealed and ran over to hug me**

"**Beth calm down, I'm ust gonna go get some money and my bus pass and we can go. Meet me outside in 5, ok?"**

"**Yep!" she laughed**

**I walked out of her tiny pink room and into my room. I grabbed my purse which had £40 in and my credit card. Now where did I put my bus pass? I searched through all of my draws and couldn't find it anywhere; I searched under my bed and still couldn't find it. SHIT! It was in my backpack I had left at Glenn's. Looks like I was going to have to drive over and get it then drive back and catch the bus. I went to Beth and explained and she said she would come with me. So we went to get the car and drove to Glenn's. **

**His car was on the drive when we pulled up, his mum's wasn't there. I kind of hoped he wasn't there too, but I needed to get my backpack eventually. I told Beth to stay in the car while I went to get it. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I tried it again and again until finally Glenn appeared at the door.**

"**I've come for my backpack" I said with harsh eyes**

"**Come in and I'll fetch it for you" He said holding the door open for me.**

**H e ran upstairs to get it. It felt so awkward being in his house. I hadn't been in forever. I hoped he wasn't going to bring us up or Daryl for that matter. But I had a feeling it would come up. He came back down stairs with my back pack and passed it to me. I headed for the door.**

"**Thanks" I said just about open the door**

**He stepped in front of me blocking my way. "Hold on, we need to talk" he said**

"**Not now Glenn" I said trying to swerve around him, but he just put his arm there**

"**I heard you spent the night with Dixon" he looked pissed now**

"**Yes, so what? We aren't together anymore!" I spat angrily**

"**you and him together now, you gonna have little Dixon baby's in the future." He growled**

"**No" I hissed pushing past him and getting in the car, He ran after me but I drove off very quickly. God he was annoying when he put his mind to it. Me and Beth were silent on the way back home. We quickly headed off to the bus stop after dropping the car at home. **

**. . .**

**We had a good time shopping. We both bought some new clothes and things, it was really fun. It took my mind off of the 'love triangle' for a bit. Now I was going to have to think about my choice. **

**After 30 minutes of thinking and writing I wrote a text to both of them saying;**

**I'm sorry but we can't ever be together. It was a mistake and I regret it. I'm sorry**

**I hadn't sent them yet. I was only going to send one message to one of them. The other one I was going to go see and basically say I loved them. This was going to be hard for me I cared about them both; I didn't want to hurt them. Before I could think too much I sent the message . . . to Glenn.**

**I was going to have to go explain myself to Daryl now. It was getting Dark and the sun was setting over the hill. It was a quiet night and I couldn't hear any birds. As I walked to my car it was that silent I could hear the gravel crunching under y feet. I got in my car and drove to Daryl's house. His uncle's car wasn't there and there was just Daryl's bedroom light on. I lightly knocked on the door. I was starting to get cold feet. It didn't feel like I had butterflies in my stomach it felt like a whole zoo! The door opened and the beautiful Daryl Dixon stood before me. His deep green eyes shone in the light, his muscles on his bare chest. And his defined jaw line. I rushed in the house and closed the door. I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. I didn't have to say a word he knew what I meant. I had made my decision I had chosen him . . .**


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter skips ahead in Maggie's life

**Chapter 6**

**Maggie's POV**

**3 years later . . . **

**So today was my 21****st**** birthday. My relationship with Daryl was still going strong and Glenn had learnt to keep his distance. I was going out with Andrea for my birthday tonight. We were going drinking then sleeping at hers.**

**Me and Daryl had decided to move to east coast Florida, we were going to see a house near the beach in a week. We decided to go because we wanted to move away from all of our problems and start again. I was going to go see Glenn about it. I wanted to make things right before we moved away. That is the least I owe him. Beth is 16 now she didn't want me to move away. But dad explained that I was moving in with Daryl and the whole situation. I heard knocking at the front door. Who could that be? I don't remember inviting anyone over. I turned my music off and went to go get the door. It was Andrea! The weirdest, fashion freak and most beautiful girl that I could call my best friend. I opened the door and she rushed in and hugged me.**

"**OMG! It will be great in Florida, come visit us and don't forget to call me everyday!" she said with a happy smile spread across her pale face.**

"**Calm down. We aren't going yet" I said laughing**

"**What are you wearing tonight" she exclaimed dragging me off into my room. She threw her bag on the floor and started searching through my clothes.**

"**Too classy . . . Too geeky . . . Too trampy . . . Too old . . ." she said throwing clothes out of my wardrobe. **

"**I hope your gonna pick them up when your finished" I giggled sarcastically.**

"**you have nothing to wear! Looks like we need a trip to Andrea's closet!" she laughed sitting on my bed.**

"**Do we have to go, cant we just stay in" I asked**

"**Yes of course we have to go! It's an important birthday and your being anti social!" She said**

**I sighed. Me and Andrea cleared the mess of clothes up on my room floor. And headed over to her house to search for something for me to wear.**

**After about an hour of searching she finally pulled out a dress.**

"**Now this perfect . . ." she said surprised.**

**It was a short dress that came half way up my thigh. The top of it was black and strapless. Then it had a sequin belt going around it with a light blue velvet skirt bit. It was amazing.**

"**Wow" I said taking the dress.**

"**I might just wear this myself!" she laughed "look at your face! I'm only joking you can have it"**

**I took the dress and went into the bathroom to put it on. I came out with it on and twirled in the mirror. I grabbed a pair of her black high heels to go with it. I made my hair wavy and left in hanging down my left shoulder. I put my make up on while Andrea was putting her dress on. **

**Andrea's dress was a light green half shoulder dress that was as short as mine with silver sequins on it. She wore black high heels with it. Her curly blonde hair was braided round and fell on her shoulder.**

**. . .**

**It was 8pm and me and Andrea were heading to the bar, we were walking because later on we would be too drunk to drive anyway. It had just stopped raining before we set off luckily. I didn't plan on getting my dress wet after all the hassle. When we got there the music was pounding in the background. Oh no! Guess who was sat at the bar . . .**

**It was Glenn, couldn't I go anywhere and have fun. It was like he was stalking me. The night went quickly as went quickly as we danced and drank. I didn't even notice Glenn was there. I wasn't too drunk yet, just a little bit for me to act crazy. I left Andrea talking to the barman. I went out for some air. The cool air felt nice on my warm skin. I was lent up against the wall in he alley way next to it. I had dreaded tonight but it had actually been very fun. I heard heavy foot steps behind me.**

"**Well, well what do we have here?" A voice called out from behind me. I turned around, it was Glenn.**

"**Go away!" I yelled. **

**But he came closer to me and pushed me against the wall. He ran his cold hand on my cheek. I could feel his erection. He held both my wrists to the wall with his hand. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but I couldn't. I was trapped. He dragged me round the back of the bar. He crushed me up against the wall again and his harsh lips met mine. I moved my head but he just carried on. He undid his zipper and thrust his cold hard cock into me.**

"**NO! Get off. Let me go!" I screamed.**

**His hand pressed against my mouth stopping my words. I started to cry, why was he doing this to me. How could he be so arrogant? He kept thrusting into me even faster. After an hour of fighting and struggling he left me cold and alone in the alley way. My vision started to go blurry and my head killed. I could hear someone calling me in the distant. But I couldn't say anything my words were trapped inside my throat. Tears fell down my cheek and onto my torn dress. I fell to the floor into a puddle. My eyes fogged over and I blacked out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Maggie's POV

I woke up in hospital the next day. My head was still pounding. Then the memories came flooding back. Glenn had raped me. I started to panic and pulled the drip out of my arm. The machine started beeping and nurses rushed in putting the drip back in my arm. All of a sudden I felt so scared so frozen. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. Everything I was seeing was in slow motion. Police came walking in through the doors followed with Glenn and Daryl.

"No . . . he can't be here . . . this can't be happening! Get him away from me". I screamed panicking.

"It's ok Miss Greene . . . calm down. We're here to talk about what happened last night" he said calmly.

"I can tell you what happened! He raped me." I yelled glaring at the police man.

"I really don't think that's the case Miss Greene . . ." he continued "We found you passed out in your room at 5pm. Your dad said you hadn't been anywhere all day. Andrea said you text her saying you weren't feeling up for tonight, you have only been out of hospital a month" he said looking confused.

"What? What's happening I'm so confused?" I yelled again.

"I think we will discuss this later when you are feeling better. Goodbye Miss Greene." He said leaving with Daryl and Glenn.

I was so confused. I had no idea what was happening. It can't of all just been a dream could it. I mean is that even possible? All I wanted was a hug from my boyfriend Daryl right now. I was confused, scared, and lonely and I hated hospitals. I was tired and this was all I needed. Glenn looked like nothing had happened and Daryl looked just as confused as I was. Maybe nothing had happened. I don't know I was so clueless.

. . .

The nurses finally came to see me the next day. I had told the police what had happened over the past year or 2. Why in hell would they need to know that I thought feeling angry? The nurses looked worried and I couldn't see Glenn or Daryl.

"Miss Greene. We have some news that might come as a shock to you. None of what you said happened actually happened. You were in a coma for 2 years after a bad accident. You've been in hospital since you were 18. We thought you were going to die. You were dis-charged a month ago. You're 21 and you are in a relationship with Glenn Rhee. I know it's a lot to take in but you have a very rare condition. Because of how long you were in a coma for you have been hallucinating. Take your time to adjust to the news. Glenn and Daryl know about your condition, Glenn has been here with you almost every day and night. Please get some rest and when you feel better I suggest you talk to Glenn, he's worried about you" the nurse said and walked out.

I was so shocked. How could this be possible? That means I love Glenn. . .I guess. Then all of my feelings came back. I love Glenn, that cute, funny, talented guy I had first met. I still had feelings for Daryl, and they wouldn't just go away. But I was with Glenn. And a part of me wanted Daryl but most of me just was glad it was all in my head about Daryl.

Glenn walked in. I leapt up and hugged him. I started to cry.

"I love you . . .It's you I love. . . It's you. All you!" I squealed kissing him on the lips. I had missed the taste of his lips.

"I know you do. I do too" he hugged me tighter.

Sorry its really short. Going to update story tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed, sorry for not updating for so long. Just been busy you know?


End file.
